Clumsily in love
by L0NEV0ID
Summary: Sumia and Cordelia never expected what could happen after a clumsy fall. OneShot, rated M for a reason.


Sumia would not open her eyes, that simply was not an option. She didn't know what she was doing, and she knew that whatever it was, it was wrong. Her eyes stayed closed, to ensure that she could not see what reactions would great her clumsiness this time. She shut them tightly and lay motionless. She assured herself that she would stay that way until all the craziness was over, and then she would get up and walk away, to forget everything forever. A hand took hers into its grasp, firmly but not aggressively and began to massage her knuckles. The touch sent shivers through her, but she was determined not to open her eyes. Another hand joined the first one in its meticulous massage. Sumia did not open her eyes. The two hands started to work their way up her bare arm, tirelessly working to ease the girl's muscles.

When they reached her shoulder she shuddered. It was still painful to have pressure on it. She was sure that her great clumsy fall had caused a bad bruise on her shoulder; it had been throbbing for quite some time now. But the hands were gentle and only worked to relieve the pain. Still focused on keeping her eyes closed, Sumia inadvertently let out a sigh of relief. A deep sigh, which evacuated nearly all of the stress and embarrassment that had built up in her. As the hands continued to ease away the pain, Sumia began to forget her troubles. Cordelia's request for help with her armor, the awkward thoughts she had as the red-head tried on her armor, the clumsy fall Sumia made as she went to check on Cordelia, the look of surprise on the half-dressed girl as she witnessed the clutz fall through the curtain she had set up and land on her shoulder; all those terrible moments were vanishing from her mind. All Sumia remembered now was the sensation of the soft hands as they rubbed and kneaded.

It was only when the hands stopped that Sumia totally forgot her embarrassment and opened her eyes. Cordelia looked down at her. She was sitting on Sumia's stomach, straddling her; half-clad in armor, the same state she had been in when Sumia fell, with only her lower half covered by a plate skirt. Sumia found herself to be without a chestplate as well, and blushed fiercely at the idea of being seen partially nude. Cordelia showed no signs of embarrassment and made no effort to cover her own exposed breasts. Sumia raised her arms by instinct and hid herself.

"I'm sorry, I just felt bad about you getting hurt while helping me with my armor. I wanted to make it up to you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I really am sorry…" said Cordelia when she saw Sumia's alarm.

"Oh no, it's ok. Really, it felt quite good. I'm a little surprised, that's all" said Sumia, immediately feeling as though she had insulted the other girl's good intentions.

"This was a bad idea, I should have known that" said the red haired girl, as she averted her gaze from Sumia and suddenly covered her own nudity in embarrassment.

Guilt invaded Sumia so quickly she could not think. She simply acted without knowing what she was doing or why. She sat up and put a hand to the other girl's cheek and pushed very delicately to turn her face back to where it had started.

"It was my own fault I fell, and you can't feel sorry for trying to help me. Besides, the massage felt amazing; unlike anything I've ever felt. Please don't feel badly about this" said Sumia.

Cordelia made no response, but looked right into Sumia's eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts. Sumia starred right back, admiring how Cordelia's eyes could be both so fierce and so warm at the same time. As the two gazed at each other, their faces slowly began to gravitate towards each other, until noses met in a delicate impact. Neither girl reacted, nor stopped gazing as each drew nearer and nearer to the other. Foreheads met, and then, in perfect unison, two sets of lips pressed to each other. As lips met, all the innocent wonder of the previous moment vanished and left its place to the passion the two girls felt. They kissed softly at first, but soon found the need to explore further into the practice. Tongues soon clashed as both girls sought to feel as much as they could of the other's mouth.

When the time finally came to take a breath, Sumia found herself lying once more, with Cordelia sprawled on top of her. The red haired girl quickly tore off her boots and plate skirt before helping Sumia out of her armor. Without any obstruction, the girls were now free to explore each other's bodies. Cordelia descended upon Sumia like a hungry wolf, kissing, licking and suckling on any patch of skin she could find that hadn't been touched. She worked her way from Sumia's lips to her neck and down to her collarbone. All Sumia could do was moan. Cordelia deftly sent waves of sensation into Sumia by jumping from place to place, always avoiding her breasts, but leaving no other place wanting. The tease was too much for Sumia to bear and she grabbed the other girl's hair and directed her head right into the middle of her chest. Cordelia was happy to oblige. She began to trace a ring around one nipple with her tongue while gently rubbing the other with the ends of her fingers. Sumia's pleasure got the better of her, and she ran her hands wildly along any part of the red head's body that she could reach, needing to feel as much as she could of her lover. Cordelia responded only by suckling on the nipple she had been teasing and moving her hand down to rub Sumia's stomach.

Unable to remain idle through Cordelia's exploits, Sumia had to turn herself and her lover onto their sides so that she could begin caressing the luscious red hair she had previously been grabbing at so roughly. Noticing what Sumia was doing, Cordelia brought herself up a little to resume the kissing that had so abruptly ended before. As tongues clashed once more, the red head dropped her hands down to her partner's thighs and pulled the top one up and rested it on her own leg. Sumia gladly locked her arms around the other girl and continued to focus on her kiss as Cordelia further spread her legs by placing one of her own between them. Cordelia's hands resumed their work, massaging Sumia's exposed thigh thoroughly, starting low and slowly working her way up towards her prize. Sumia found herself wanting to follow suit and rubbed up and down Cordelia's back, lingering near her rear to massage her thighs as well.

Breaths came in short gasps between long passionate kisses, but neither girl would let up. Cordelia worked her way to Sumia's inner thigh, rubbing and kneading in such a way that her fingers never brushed up against the moist entrance she so longed to explore. Sumia had to moan in her lover's mouth, and could hardly focus on what she was trying to do herself. Cordelia was so overwhelmingly in control of Sumia, that she nearly screamed in surprise when the brunette roughly stuffed a finger into her opening. Cordelia gasped, dropping the kiss and the work she had been doing with her hands, allowing Sumia to ease herself back into a thinking state. Turning the red head onto her back, Sumia lowered herself and continued to push on into Cordelia, much more slowly and delicately than she had entered. Her tongue joined her digit in and began to probe the walls of Cordelia's womanhood. The red head had had a chance to settle by now, and reached down to grasp Sumia's busy hand to urge her on.

Unsure of what to do, Sumia continued to probe slowly with both tongue and finger until Cordelia began to pump Sumia's finger in and out in a slow and delicate rhythm. Cordelia's gasps became moans, and Sumia began to quicken her pace. A shock ran through the red haired girl and threw her back into an arch as Sumia added a second finger to the effort. Within a minute of the addition, Cordelia was trembling and squirming, her body reacting uncontrollably to the climax she was reaching. As soon as she felt her lover's tension ease suddenly, Sumia was upon Cordelia's mouth, locking their lips once more. Cordelia took the opportunity to return the favor Sumia had so roughly started, and dropped a hand down between the brunette's legs and began to rub. Sumia, needing to hold her lover as she was pleasured, grabbed one of her breasts and held on for dear life as Cordelia entered her with two eager digits. The entrance was slow and careful, and immediately became a slow and steady pumping, leaving the two girls to drop their kiss in favour of short, slobbery licks and pecks in between moans.

Cordelia was not as impatient as Sumia had been and took her time in increasing the intensity of her pumping. Sumia was eager for more speed, but she was too tired to demand it, prompting her to lazily grind her hips in unison with the fingers to help herself along. When Sumia finally met her climax, both girls were exhausted, and could hardly hold a kiss. Cordelia eased herself out from under her partner and lay next to her, wrapping an arm over the girl to keep her close. Sumia turned over to look at her lover in the eyes, and soon the two fell asleep.

Neither woke up until well past noon on the next day.

"You know what Sumia?" asked the red head.

The brunette rolled onto her partner in bed and pecked her on the lips.

"What?" she giggled.

"I'm so glad you're clutz, I don't know…" Sumia cut her off with another kiss, and eagerly began to resume what sleep had interrupted.


End file.
